criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Close
Katie and Ella Frederick and Eva Randy and Christopher |yearsactive = 1991 - present }}Eric Close is an American actor best known for his roles as Michael Wiseman in Now and Again, as Vin Tanner in The Magnificent Seven and as Martin Fitzgerald in '' Without a Trace''. Biography Eric Close was born in Staten Island, the eldest of three brothers, of an orthopedic surgeon and a stay-at-home mother. His family moved to Indiana, then to Michigan, and finally settled in San Diego when Close was seven years old in 1975. He graduated from Valhalla High School in 1985. He moved to Los Angeles to attend the University of Southern California, became a member of the Sigma Chi Fraternity and graduated in 1989 with a Bachelor in Communications. In 1988 he traveled to Madrid, Spain, to attend the Instituto Internacional as part of USC's study abroad program. Close had been interested in acting from a very early age. His first stage experiences he had was when he was in elementary school, but it seemed as though his acting career was just a beautiful dream and would never come true, even though inn 1989 he appeared in a small film made by some college students. After his graduation, he attended various auditions and did some publicity spots being determined to pursue an acting career. A role in the Los Angeles stage production Rat Songs led to a linkup with an agent and more offers of work, in the form of a part in the films American Me and Taking Liberty. After doing those two movies he returned to theater with Thanksgiving Cries. His first recurring role in TV came with the Emmy Award-winning drama Santa Barbara as Sawyer Walker, for which he received a Soap Opera Digest Award nomination for Outstanding Male Newcomer. Close found his breakthrough role on the prime-time serial drama Sisters, where his performance as a policeman in the sixth season of the show established his onscreen reputation as a solid and reliable actor. Alongside that role, he landed roles in low-rent films such as Hercules and the Lost Kingdom and the made-for-television soaper The Stranger Beside Me. His regular series roles started with his portrayal of John Loengard in the paranormal drama Dark Skies and of Brick McKenna in McKenna. In 1999, he played Michael Wiseman aka Michael Newman on the eccentric, short-lived superhero and critically acclaimed series Now and Again; he was nominated for a 2000 Saturn Award in the Best Genre TV Actor category. Just after its cancellation, he received second billing in the Western series The Magnificent Seven where he played long-haired, soft-spoken sharpshooter Vin Tanner. In 2002 he was seen co-starring in the Steven Spielberg produced miniseries Taken as alien visitor John, at the same time he landed the co-star role that would draw his largest audience as FBI Agent Martin Fitzgerald, in the crime drama Without a Trace. He remained in this role for its seven seasons, until cancellation in 2009, and received a nomination, along with the rest of the cast, for a Screen Actors Guild Award. His last work to date is a guest role in the hit drama series Criminal Minds and a leading role in a pilot for a drama waiting to be approved for the 2010 TV fall schedule. Eric Close is a very reserved man who likes to keep his private life separate from his work, travel around the World and enjoys outdoor sports. He also enjoys reading, especially historical books. Close's joy of reading leaded him to become a partner in the First Book Organization, which helps provide access to books to children from low-income families who have no books in their homes. He also helped to found a non-profit group in Los Angeles that sends underprivileged kids on adventure trips. Criminal Minds He portrayed Detective Matt Spicer in the Season Five finale episode "Our Darkest Hour". Filmography *Suits (2011) TV Series - Undefeated - Travis Tanner *Chaos (2010) TV series - Michael Dorset *Criminal Minds - "Our Darkest Hour" and "The Longest Night" (2010) TV episodes - Detective Matt Spicer *Seven Deadly Sins - Episode #1.1 and Episode #1.2 (2010) TV series - Jack Powell *Without a Trace - 160 episodes (2002-2009) TV episodes - Martin Fitzgerald *Saving Angelo (2007) - Dad *Kim Possible - Team Impossible (2005) TV episode (voice) - Crash Cranston *NTSB: The Crash of Flight 323 (2004) - N'Tom Price *Alvarez & Cruz (2003) - Charlie *Storyline Online - When Pigasso Met Mootise (2003) TV episode *Taken - 4 episodes (2002) TV episodes - John *Follow the Stars Home (2001) - Mark McCune *Liberty, Maine (2001) *The Magnificent Seven - 22 episodes (1998-2000) TV episodes - Vin Tanner *Now and Again - 22 episodes (1999-2000) TV episodes - Michael Wiseman *The Sky Is Falling (2000) - Mike *Dark Skies - 19 episodes (1996-1997) TV episodes - John Loengard *Hercules: The Legendary Journeys - The Lost City (1997) TV episode - Telamon *Sisters - 12 episodes (1995-1996) TV episodes - William 'Billy' Griffin *The Stranger Beside Me (1995) - Chris Gallagher *McKenna - Splendor in the McKenna Grass, The Pony (1994) and Racing in the Streets (1995) TV episodes - Brick McKenna *Long Island Fever (1995) - Scott Parks *Without Consent (1994) - David Mills *Hercules: The Legendary Journeys - Hercules and the Lost Kingdom (1994) - Telamon *Santa Barbara - 22 episodes (1992-1993) TV episodes - Sawyer Walker *Taking Liberty (1993) *American Me (1992) - Juvie Hall Attacker *Major Dad - The 'L' Word (1992) TV episode - Jim *MacGyver - The Prometheus Syndrome (1991) TV episode - Guard *Keeping Secrets (1991) (unaccredited) - Young Michael 'DIRECTOR' *Without a Trace - 4 episodes (2007-2009) TV episodes 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/Eric Close Notes *He used to include Bible quotes when signing autographs and is reportedly deacon of the Brentwood Presbyterian Church. *One of his brothers (Chris) had a part in a The Magnificent Seven episode. Category:Actors